


Crazy for You

by captain_smthg



Category: One Piece
Genre: I'm writing this while also adding tidbits on my other fics, M/M, and I'm writing this instead of editing my other works, gosh I need to calm myself down, how do I even manage to write another one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 03:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16590113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_smthg/pseuds/captain_smthg
Summary: Just a simple story on how Law, the feared "Surgeon of Death", figured out his feelings for a stupid reckless idiot.





	Crazy for You

**Author's Note:**

> Just another fanfic~

If Law closed his eyes and concentrate, he could almost see Corazon's stupid knowing grin and even more stupid, silly voice teasing him saying " _you're in love_ "

.

It's been exactly seven days after the conclusion of the Battle of Wano: Straw-Heart-Kidd Pirate Alliance vs. Emperors Kaido vs. Big Mom. It's a total disaster and it left the country of Wano in bad shape, _which is an understatement._

Up till now, Law could still not believe how they won. One moment they're losing, all their allies were down and both Kidd and Law lie on the ground unmoving and wasted. Kaido and Big Mom, although both already taken damage, is still moving and absolutely strong. The battlefield has been full of almost dead pirates and Law had zero doubts that if Marines were to barge in to Wano at that moment, they would have a field day at the number of high-profile pirates lying helpless during that day. In fact, the only one standing back then is a very beat-up but cold and hard looking Monkey D. Luffy, almost unrecognizable to the usual sunny idiot he knew.

He remembered the feeling of being terrified and awestruck at the same time. The warm orange glow of the setting sun casting a shadow to Luffy's face made him look scary and fascinating. The stillness of the air emphasized the steely glares he threw to two emperors in front him. Law also remembered the weird feeling that slowly crept up in his chest as he watched the straw hat standing straight, wounds and all that but holding his body proud with careless elegance he associated with this side of Luffy. Then, in one loud booming voice, Luffy shouted "Gear 5... Awakening!"

Then the next thing he know, the Nidai Kitetsu in Luffy's hand stretched while coated with Haki, flames licking the sides of the blades. He then slashed the air in front of him, releasing flames that is strengthened by Haki to chase after Kaido.

Law remembered gaining hope once again and smiling up to the heavens, thanking whatever force in charge at the moment. Then, internally, he laughed to himself. Because despite the usual recklessness, he knows that Luffy could be cautious sometimes. Despite his lack of planning skills, Luffy is a damn fine quick thinker. At that moment, Law let himself relax because he knows that the fight will be over soon, sure that his ally would manage to pull another some shit kind of miracle the world has never seen before.

It is much, much, much later when he wake up that he will question why the hell he trusted Straw Hat so much.

•••

The moment Luffy regained consciousness, the victory party had begun. Law allowed his crewmembers to participate in all the shenanigans happening because _whatthefuckinghell_ they just take down two emperors and he deemed that they deserve at least a few days of loosening up. The people of Wano celebrated with them and foods and boozes flooded the entire country. Loud music erupted everywhere, nevermind the damaged in every nook and corner you will see. Lots of dancing, singing and merrymaking happened day and night until the fourth day, everything started to die down and the music turned to slow and romantic. Surprisingly, some couples participated and danced in the makeshift dancefloor. He felt, more than see, a figure drop down beside him.

"Toraoooooo~"

Law involuntarily shuddered at the voice. He turned his head to see Monkey D. Luffy beside him, one hand holding the beloved straw hat in his head and the other holding a big chunk of meat.

"Mugiwara-ya." Law mumbled then turned his attention to the dancing couples. For some odd reason, he find himself unbothered by the nickname anymore. This fact bothered him suddey because why is he unbothered when it usually made him exasperated or annoyed?

He decided to dismiss the thought and let it pass. He stood up and dusted his clothes before looking at Luffy in the eyes and saying "Wanna dance?"

Usually, he would be immediately mortified at himself for doing that but the beaming wide smile Luffy gave him drowned out his other thoughts at the moment. Add the fact that Luffy ate the whole meat in one go (which should gross him out but did not) to accept his invitation by reaching into his open palms, Law already forgot everything else but Luffy.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Law is vaguely aware of collective gasps and murmurs that suddenly made its round at the crowd but Luffy's shining eyes and grin blurred everything but them at the moment.

Luffy placed his hand on Law's left and their right hands did the same. It's an awkward position at first, but as the beat for the new song started and Luffy swayed their bodies into motion, Law soon relaxed and smiled at his ally.

_Swaying room as the music starts  
Strangers making the most of the dark_

Law gazed deeply into the eyes of his ally, finding himself lost and dazed at those chocolate brown orbs. He immediately got confused by that reaction. Maybe he's tired and should sleep as soon as possible. He opened his mouth to speak and excuse himself but one look at those chocolate-brown irises got him clammed up. Luffy tilted his head questionably. Somehow, for some unfathomable reason, Law got nervous and sweaty _but that's bullshit because it's Luffy he's talking to here and goddamnit he has no reason to be nervous_.

Because if there's anyone here he could put his absolute trust into, it's Luffy.

He's not exactly sure when it started and thought maybe it's during that fight as he watched the setting sun cast a warm glow into Luffy's face. He remembered relaxing after a short while but a sudden thought made him realize that he already trust Luffy before that, otherwise he would be scrambling away from Kaido and Big Mom as soon as he can.

_Two by two their bodies become one_

Luffy swirled both of them a little to the side and Law moved in sync with Luffy.

So yes, he already trusted Luffy before that. Maybe on Dressrosa? After all, they did fight together against Doflamingo flawlessly. It's as if they think alike. Law shuddered at the fact that he just compared his superb tactic skills with Luffy's intellect.

_I see you through the smokey air  
Can't you feel the weight of my stare_

Yeah. Maybe it started on Dressrosa. After all, he confessed everything to Luffy back then and there. He told Luffy about his life, a fact that he did not even divulge to Bepo or any of his crew mates.

A voice in his mind echoed his words to Doflamingo in Dressrosa, too. What was it that he said? Miracle. Oh... Doflamingo had mocked him, then. Sneered and ridiculed him and Straw Hat, look where it landed him now. Law smirked at the reminder.

"What are you smiling at?"

Law looked at Luffy, both their bodies still moving together in time with each other. He chuckled. "I'm thinking of what you did to Dressrosa and to Doflamingo."

"Oh. That! Well, Mingo is stupid. He made Rebecca cry, and you too. I hate him!"

"I don't think I've told you this before, but thank you." Law said quietly, low enough for Luffy to hear but loud enough to emphasized how grateful he is.

"Nah. Don't mention it. We're friends." Luffy shrugged off. 

Meanwhile, Law just stared at Luffy, searching his eyes, for what, he did not know. He don't even bother to correct Luffy anymore just as he never bothered to correct that stupid nickname Luffy have him.

But why? Why did he ally himself with Luffy? Why with Straw Hat? Maybe it had started before Dressrosa.

_You're so close but still a world away  
What I'm dying to say_

They had moved to another side again and Luffy started to hum along with the song under his breath. Law smiled softly. Who would have thought that this harmless-looking guy hides an untamed monster beneath that exterior? A monster that is cruel and ruthless to everyone who get on the wrong side of him. A formidable enemy but a damn strong ally to his friends.

"You think too much."

Law jumped out of his skin at seeing Luffy moved his face very close to his. His heart beat double time and find himself embarrassed all of a sudden. He frowned and butted his head against Luffy's to push the other captain away. Surprisingly, he realized he did not mind Luffy's proximity anymore.

That freaked him out. Because he realized this shit with him getting used with Straw Hat is alarming.

Fuck.

This actually reminds him of another idiot, a blonde idiot.

The level of trust he held for Mugiwara, the patience and respect. He'd never felt like this before, not even with his crew mates. With Luffy, it feels like the other captain will never let him down. Like he can just relax and Luffy will make everything alright.

Yeah. Maybe... maybe he can say he is friends with Mugiwara.

_is that I'm crazy for you_

"Torao?" Luffy broke out through his reverie. Law looked at him and remembered Luffy's smiles, all bright and shining. Smiles he sometimes he unconsciously returned. Smiles that makes him feel light and good. Smiles that reminded him that there's still a lot of good thing out there.

He gazed into those eyes, those eyes that can turn from innocent to cruel within a second. Eyes that turns soft and emphatic when needed. Eyes that held maturity and insight, to some extent.

Maybe it started before Dressrosa, maybe it started at the Punk Hazard. Maybe it's why he proposed Luffy the alliance. But that's why he felt so relieved when he saw Luffy again.

"Mugiwara-ya, didn't you know when somebody is thinking, you shouldn't interrupt them? It's rude." Law said, a little breathless. Luffy stared at him, smiling simply and laughed lightly.

"I know." Luffy answered then stuck his tongue out.

Law smiled at the gesture and wondered what Hancock saw with Luffy. As a Warlord, he had met Hancock a few times and learned that the Empress is a mean, narcissistic person. The Empress is also arrogant and practically hates everyone. Upon interacting with the Empress, he immediately questioned how Luffy, as oblivious as he was, managed to wrap Hancock in his rubbery fingers. It's ridiculous. He's pretty sure if Hancock were to see them now, the Empress would attempt to kick black and blue.

But now that he think about it and knowing Luffy, maybe he shouldn't really question it as much as he did. There's nothing to dislike about Luffy, anyway. Luffy is nice, caring, loud, thoughtful, insightful, sensitive, strong and reliable. Even he sometimes melt...

....

....

Fuck, no.

Wait.

Stop.

He is not gay.

Not that he's straight either.

He just really never think about it.

And he would definitely not start, now.

....

....

....

"Torao?" He heard Luffy asked. He focused on Luffy and found the younger male looking down. That is when Law realized their bodies are pressed close together.

He looked down as well and saw his boner poking Luffy.

He groaned. Not of pleasure but of annoyance.

_Touch me once and you'll know it's true._

OKAY.

Maybe he feels something for Luffy.

MAYBE.

But it's DEFINITELY NOT love.

He moved to pull away from Luffy and looked around, now seeing that everyone is watching them. He blushed and lose control so he barked out "MIND YOUR OWN FUCKING BUSINESS YOU JERKS."

He also did not realize that Luffy stopped moving already and looked away embarrassed. A cackle reverberated around and they both whipped their heads at the source, finding Eustass Kidd.

"I didn't know you swung that way, Trafalgar." Eustass said then raised his glass to the general direction of Law, more like his cock.

Luffy cleared his throat and moved again, swaying their bodies to the music once again. Law turned to Luffy and opened his mouth to speak but Luffy simply shake his head before Law could get a single word out.

Law breathed deeply, determined to apologize. "Mugi~"

"It's fine. I'm used... to people liking me. " Luffy cut him off before dismissing it.

Like.

Like...

Yeah.

Maybe, that's that.

Maybe he like Luffy.

Like, like-like.

_I never wanted anyone like this  
It's all brand new_

Maybe all this shit he have with Luffy started even before Punk Hazard. Maybe it started during Marineford. Maybe that's why he saved Luffy. Because no matter how many times he rationalize about it, no logical answer came up. It's crazy. He can't understand it.

Yes, he like Luffy's smiles. But he also like Cora-san's smiles too. In a diferrent way. He likes Cora-san's smiles the way he like Lammy's smiles. So why was Luffy's smiles so different?

Yes, he admire Luffy. Admired his strong will and independence. His boldness and his zest to reach his dreams.

This is really starting to confuse him even more. He don't know what to make of this feelings.

_You'll feel it my kiss_

Maybe it started at the Auction House in Sabaody. At seeing Luffy deliver a powerful hook to a Celestial Dragon, maybe he already admired Luffy back then. Who wouldn't? It's crazy and amusing. He remembered being fascinated at Luffy's body, too. Well, everything about Luffy is fascinating. Maybe he likes Luffy more than he thinks. Maybe...

_I'm crazy for you_

Maybe he is in love with Luffy. Maybe it would explain the warmth in his chest whenever Straw Hat smiles. Maybe that's why he like every facet of Luffy's personality. The serious one. Or the goofy one. No matter what.

Maybe it started before the Sabaody. Maybe he already admired Luffy. Learning how brave the younger captain is after hearing about his misadventures.

It doesn't matter when anyway. Maybe he doesn't need to make sense why, too. Maybe he should just enjoy this.

"Mugiwara-ya...?" Law slowly addressed. Luffy answered with a low hum and soft smile, so very much unlike Luffy, but something not actually surprising, coming from him.

"I'm not sure about this, but I think I love you "

There. He said it.

"Okay." Luffy answered and continued his humming along with the song. Law relaxed and moved his body swaying to match Luffy's own.

Maybe Corazon is right. Maybe he really is in love.

END.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not hesitate to point out mistakes and errors on my part :)


End file.
